wikicristaofandomcom-20200216-history
Illuminati
Illuminati, (plural do latim illuminatus, "aquele que é iluminado"), é o nome dado a diversos grupos, alguns históricos outros modernos, reais ou fictícios. Mais comumente, contudo, o termo "Illuminati" tem sido empregado especificamente para referir-se aos Illuminati da Baviera, uma sociedade secreta da era do Iluminismofundada em 1 de maio de 1776. Nos tempos modernos, também é usado para se referir a uma suposta organização conspiracional que controlaria os assuntos mundiais secretamente, normalmente como versão moderna ou como continuação dos Illuminati bávaros. O nome Illuminati é algumas vezes empregue como sinónimo de Nova Ordem Mundial, Muitos teóricos da conspiração acreditam que os Illuminati são os cérebros por trás dos acontecimentos que levarão ao estabelecimento de uma tal Nova Ordem Mundial, com os objetivos primários de unir o mundo numa única regência que se baseia em um modelo político onde todos são iguais. Origem do termo Dado que "Illuminati" significa literalmente “''os iluminados''” em latim, é natural que diversos grupos históricos, não relacionados entre si, se tenham autodenominados de Illuminati. Frequentemente, faziam isso alegando possuir textos gnósticos ou outras informações arcanas (secretas) não disponíveis ao grande público. A designação "Illuminati" esteve em uso também desde o século XIV pelos Irmãos do Livre Espírito, e no século XV, o título foi assumido por outros entusiastas que argumentavam que a luz da iluminação provinha, não de uma fonte autorizada, mas secreta, de dentro, como resultado de um estado alterado de consciência, ou “iluminismo”, ou seja, esclarecimento espiritual e psíquico. Desta forma, durante os períodos moderno e contemporâneo, foi designado por "Illuminati" um número de grupos (alguns dos quais têm reivindicado o título), mais ou menos marginal e secreto, e muitas vezes em conflito com autoridades religiosas ou políticas; são eles: os Irmãos do Livre Espírito, os Rosacruzes, os Alumbrados, os Illuminés, os Martinistas, o Palladium... e, principalmente os Illuminati da Baviera. Embora as doutrinas desses grupos tenham sido variadas e por vezes contraditórias, a confusão entre eles tem sido muitas vezes mantida por seus adversários, e esta confusão levou às teorias de conspiração de uma sociedade secreta atuando através da história. Os Illuminati da Baviera Um movimento de curta duração de republicanos livre-pensadores, o ramo mais radical do Iluminismo – a cujos seguidores foi atribuído o nome de Illuminati (mas que a si mesmos chamavam de “perfectibilistas” ou "perfeccionistas") – foi fundado a 1 de Maio de 1776 pelo professor de lei canónica e jesuíta Adam Weishaupt, (falecido em 1830),[1], e pelo barão Adolph von Knigge, na cidade de Ingolstadt, Baviera, atual Alemanha.[2] . O grupo foi fundado com o nome de Antigos e Iluminados Profetas da Baviera (Ancient and Illuminated Seers of Bavaria, AISB), mas tem sido chamado de Ordem Illuminati, a Ordem dos Illuminati e os'Illuminati bávaros'. Na conservadora Baviera, onde o progressista e esclarecido Eleitor Maximiliano José III de Wittelsbach foi sucedido em 1777 pelo seu conservador herdeiro Carl Theodor, e que era dominada pela Igreja Católica Romana e pela aristocracia, tal tipo de organização não durou muito até ser suprimida pelo poder político. Em1784, o governo bávaro baniu todas as sociedades secretas incluindo os Illuminati e os maçons. A estrutura dos Illuminati desmoronou logo, mas enquanto existiu, muitos intelectuais influentes e políticos progressistas se contaram entre os seus membros. Eles eram recrutados principalmente dentre os maçons e ex-maçons, juravam obediência a seus superiores e estavam divididos em três classes principais: a primeira, conhecida como Berçário, compreendia os graus ascendentes ou ofícios de Preparação, Noviciado, Minerval e Illuminatus Minor; a segunda, conhecida como a Maçonaria, consistia dos graus ascendentes de Illuminatus Major e''Illuminatus dirigens'', esse último algumas vezes chamado de Cavaleiro Escocês; a terceira, designada de Mistérios, estava subdividida nos graus de Mistérios Menores (Presbítero e Regente) e Mistérios Maiores (Magus e Rex). Relações com as lojas maçônicas foram estabelecidas em Munique e Freising, em 1780. A ordem tinha ramos na maior parte dos países europeus, mas o número total de membros parece nunca ter sido superior a 2000 durante o período de dez anos..[2] O esquema teve a sua atração para os literatos, como Goethe e Herder, e mesmo para os duques reinantes de Gota e Weimar. Rupturas internas precederam o desmoronamento da organização, que foi efetivado por um édito do governo bávaro em 1785. A ordem foi encerrada em 1788.. Origen A Ordem dos Illuminati da Baviera foi fundada na noite de 30 de abril a 1 de Maio de 1776 (véspera da famosa Noite de Santa Valburga) em uma floresta perto de Ingolstadt (Baviera), no sul da Alemanha, onde um pequeno grupo de jovens criaram e prometeram cumprir os fins da sociedade. Entre aqueles que estavam naquela noite, sabe-se apenas a identidade de três: Adam Weishaupt, Max Merz e Anton von Massenhausen. O fato de que não se saber exatamente quem estava presente naquela noite foi a causa da especulação sobre o número de pessoas que criaram a ordem, alguns dizem que eram apenas quatro e outros argumentam que foram treze. Após a fundação, Adam Weishaupt (que se proclamou a si mesmo o nome simbólico de Spartacus) atraiu seus primeiros seguidores, um estudante deMunique chamado Franz Xavier von Zwack e um barão protestante de Hannover chamado Adolph von Knigge (Frater Philon) que já havia sido iniciado naMaçonaria e, posteriormente, desenvolveu o Rito dos Illuminati da Baviera, junto com Weishaupt, a quem foi introduzido na loja de Munique: Theodor zum guten Rath. Graças às habilidades de von Knigge, os Illuminati rapidamente se espalham pela a Alemanha, Áustria, Hungria, Suíça, França, Itália e outras partes da Europae afiliando personalidades como Herder (Damasus), Goethe (Abaris), Cagliostro, o Conde de Mirabeau (Leonidas) e o lendário alquimista o Conde de St. Germain, entre outros. Alguns nobres como o duque de Saxe-Weimar e de Saxe-Gotha, os príncipes Ferdinando de Brunswick e Karl de Hesse, Conde de Stolberg e o Barão Karl Theodor von Dalberg, também figuraram dentro da iniciação iluminada. Incentivado pelo seu sucesso em conseguir recrutar um grande número de pensadores, filósofos, artistas, políticos, banqueiros, analistas, etc; Adam Weishaupt tomou a decisão de juntar-se a Maçonaria por meio de Von Knigge, e ordenou a infiltração e dominação da mesma. Em 16 de julho de 1782, numa reunião da maçonaria continental realizada no Convento de Wilhelmsbad, os Illuminati tentaram unificar e controlar sob a sua autoridade todos os ramos da Maçonaria. Embora tenham conseguido se infiltrar nas lojas em toda a Europa, a Grande Loja de Inglaterra, a Grande Oriente de França e os iluminados teósofos de Swedenborg decidiram não apoiar os planos de Weishaupt, nesse momento tomou-se conhecimento das intenções do grupo e do conflito entre seus princípios e os da maçonaria, por isso, nesse momento a Instituição Maçônica decidiu manter oposição direta contra os Illuminati. Devido ao fracasso do movimento, Von Knigge renunciou pensando que seria inútil continuar com os planos e foi para Bremen, onde passou seus últimos anos. Entretanto, Weishaupt recebia a ofensiva dos Maçons da Inglaterra e dos Martinistas, a quem denunciou em seus escritos, argumentando que a Grande Loja de Londres em si foi criada em 1717 por pastores protestantes, que não foram iniciados na Maçonaria, isto é, que foi fundada por profanos sem documentos válidos ou provas. Dissolução Em 22 de junho de 1784, o Eleitor da Baviera, duque Karl Theodor advertiu sobre o perigo representado pelos Illuminati para a Igreja Católica e as monarquias por causa de seus objetivos ideológicos, e aprovou um decreto contra a sociedade bavara e em geral qualquer sociedade não autorizada por lei (que abrange as duas instituições, como se tivessem natureza comum, apesar do grande conflito que já existia naquela época entre os Illuminati e os maçons). Weishaupt foi demitido de sua cátedra indo para o exílio em Regensburg, para liderar a Ordem no exterior sob a proteção do duque de Saxe. Em 1785, o edital foi confirmado e assim começou a perseguição e detenções aos membros da sociedade. Caçados, tratados como criminosos, os Illuminati da Baviera desapareceram completamente do sul da Alemanha, em 1786, apenas algumas lojas resistiram naSaxônia até1789. Em seguida, o jornalista Johann Joachim Christoph Bode, se torna o líder de fato da Ordem. Em 1787, vai para a França, à Strasbourg e depois a Paris, onde se encontrou com membros da Loja de Filaleto. De acordo com o seu "Travel Journal", alguns deles, então, constituiem em segredo o núcleo dos "Philadelphes", uma sociedade semelhante aos Illuminati alemães. Os planos mais secretos dos Illuminati foram revelados por acaso na noite de 10 de julho de 1784, quando um mensageiro de Weishaupt, identificado como o abade Lanz, morreu inesperadamente devido a um raio. Seu corpo foi levado para a Capela de San Emmeran por habitantes do local e entre os seus hábitos foram encontrados documentos importantes que se tratavam de planos secretos para a conquista mundial. A polícia da Baviera investigou os detalhes da conspiração, dando a entender a Francisco I, Sacro Imperador Romano-Germânico, o complô contra todas as monarquias, sobretudo na França, onde mais tarde, em 1789, gestaría a chamada Revolução Francesa e a queda de Luís XVI e Maria Antonieta, seus últimos monarcas. Os documentos foram divulgados pelo governo da Baviera, alertando a nobreza e o clero da Europa, no entanto, logo se convenceram de que a conspiração tinha sido destruída devido à dissolução formal dos Illuminati, juntamente com o banimento de Weishaupt e a detenção de muitos adeptos. Efeito Cultural Apesar de sua curta duração, os Illuminati da Baviera lançaram uma longa sombra na história popular, graças aos escritos de seus opositores. As sinistras alegações de teorias conspiratórias que têm colorido a imagem dos maçons-livres têm praticamente ofuscado a dos Illuminati. Em 1797, o Abade Augustin Barruel publicou o livro “''Memórias ilustrativas da história do Jacobinismo”, delineando uma vívida teoria conspiratória envolvendo os Cavaleiros Templários, os Rosacruzes, osJacobinos e os Illuminati. Simultânea e independentemente, um maçom escocês e professor de História Natural, chamadoJohn Robison, começou a publicar “''Provas de uma conspiração contra todas as religiões e governos da Europa”, em 1798. Quando viu o livro sobre semelhante tema escrito por Barruél, incluiu extensas citações dele em seu próprio livro. Robinson alegava apresentar evidências de que uma conspiraçãodos Illuminati estava dedicada a substituir todas as religiões e nações com o humanismo e um governo mundial único, respectivamente. Mais recentemente, Antony Cyril Sutton sugeriu que a sociedade secreta Skull and Bones foi fundada como o ramo norte-americano dos Illuminati. Outros pensam que a Scroll and Key também tem origem nos Illuminati. Robert Gillete defende que esses Illuminati pretendem, em última instância, estabelecer um governo mundial por meio de assassinatos, corrupção, chantagem, controle dos bancos e outras entidades financeiras, infiltração nos governos, e causando guerras e revoluções, com a finalidade de colocar seus próprios membros em posições cada vez mais altas da hierarquia política. Thomas Jefferson, por outro lado, defendeu que eles pretendiam espalhar informação e os princípios da verdadeira moralidade. Ele atribuiu o caráter secreto dos Illuminati ao que chamou de “a tirania de um déspota e dos sacerdotes”. Ambos parecem concordar que os inimigos dos Illuminati foram os monarcas da Europa e a Igreja. Barruel afirmou que a Revolução Francesa (1789) foi planejada e controlada pelos Illuminati através dos jacobinos, e mais tarde os adeptos de teorias conspiratórias também alegaram a responsabilidade deles na Revolução Russa (1917), embora a Ordem tenha sido oficialmente extinta em 1798. Illuminati Modernos :Ver artigo principal: Conspiração Illuminati e Nova Ordem Mundial (teoria conspiratória) Desde o final do século XVIII até meados do século XX, muitos teóricos de conspiração reacionários especulam que os Illuminati sobreviveram a sua supressão, por causa de sua suposta infiltração na Maçonaria, e se tornaram o cérebro por trás de grandes eventos históricos como a Revolução Americana, a Revolução Francesa, a Revolução Russa, as Guerras Mundiais e até os ataques de 11 de setembro de 2001; levando a cabo um plano secreto para subverter as monarquias da Europa e a religião Cristã visando a formação de uma Nova Ordem Mundial secular baseada na razão científica. Escritores como Mark Dice,[3] David Icke, Ryan Burke, Jüri Lina e Morgan Gricar têm argumentado que os Illuminati da Baviera sobreviveram, possivelmente até hoje. Muitas destas teorias propõe que os eventos mundiais estão a ser controlados e manipulados por uma sociedade secreta que se autodenomina Illuminati. .[4][5] Os teóricos da conspiração afirmam que muitas pessoas notáveis foram ou são membros dos Illuminati, incluindo Winston Churchill, a família Bush,[6]Barack Obama,[7] a família Rothschild,[8] a família Rockefeller (incluindo David Rockefeller) e Zbigniew Brzezinski, entre outros.[9] O termo "Illuminati" também é geralmente associado com os membros de instituições e sociedades secretas de inspiração ocultista e / ou globalista, independentemente do fato de eles serem realmente relacionados com a Ordem Illuminati: os Skull & Bones, Grupo Mesa Redonda, a Sociedade Fabiana, o Royal Institute of International Affairs, o Council on Foreign Relations, o Bohemian Club, o Clube de Bilderberg, a Comissão Trilateral, o Clube de Roma, a Fundação Carnegie, a Fundação Rockefeller, etc. Também sugerem que os fundadores dos Estados Unidos da América – sendo alguns deles franco-maçons – estavam “influenciados” pela corrupção dos Illuminati. Frequentemente o símbolo da pirâmide que tudo vê no Grande Selo dos Estados Unidos é citado como exemplo do olho sempre presente dos Illuminati sobre os americanos. E também citam que usam nas notas a escrita Novus Ordo Seclorum que significa 'New Deal''" ou Nova Ordem Secular, "novo ideal" desmentindo a escrita do lado, que diz Em Deus Confiamos. Jordan Maxwell, pesquisador dos Iluminatti, afirma que 'Novus Ordo Seclorum" pode ser traduzido para "Nova Ordem Mundial". Bem pouca evidência confiável pode ser encontrada para apoiar a hipótese de que o grupo de Weishaupt tenha sobrevivido até o século XIX. Contudo, diversos grupos têm usado a fama dos Illuminati desde então para criar seus próprios ritos, alegando serem os Illuminati, incluindo a Ordo Illuminatorum, Die Alten Erleuchteten Seher Bayerns, The Illuminati Order, e outros."[10][11][12] Os Aquisitores :Ver artigo principal: Os Aquisitores Os Aquisitores é o nome genérico dado a supostos grupos dissidentes que surgiram com a atuação dos Illuminati no Brasil. Sua origem está quase sempre relacionada à renuncia de Jânio Quadros, o presidente que renunciou por não aguentar o peso das "forças terríveis" ("forças ocultas") e a instauração do Regime Militar em 1964. O nome Aquisitores é uma referência a prosperidade financeira e a atuação de seus membros na economia do país, especialmente na região de São Bernardo do Campo, no ABC Paulista onde sua influência resultou na próspera fase pela qual passou a região na década de 1970, no movimento metalúrgico e na posterior eleição do Presidente Lula. Durante a ditadura militar, até pouco depois de 1985, os membros brasileiros dos Illuminati supostamente se organizaram em dois grupos inimigos e teoricamente independentes dos Illuminati da Baviera. Estes capítulos isolados passaram ambos a reivindicar o antigo nome do grupo como sendo os únicos e verdadeiros Aquisitores. Os teóricos da conspiração se esforçam para ligar todos os escândalos políticos que ocorreram no pais desde a ditadura militar a estes dois grupos e seus jogos de poder. É importantíssimo lembrar que os Aquisitores não são reconhecidos como grupo por nenhum historiador sério, e não existe sequer um trabalho acadêmico que confirme sua existência. Um exemplo típico deste tipo de elocubração está na investigação feita nos anos 90 sobre a morte do presidente Juscelino Kubitschek ou a investigação iniciada em 2007 no Rio Grande do Sul sobre a morte deJoão Goulart, que oficialmente morreu de doença cardíaca, mas teria sido assassinado pela Operação Condor arquitetada pelos Aquisitores. Até o momento nenhuma dessas investigações apresentou qualquer prova palpável, mas a coincidência alimenta a curiosidade dos teóricos da conspiração: Jango, JK e Lacerda, os três grandes nomes da oposição ao regime militar morreram todos em espaço de meses entre o fim de 1976 e início de 1977. Os Illuminati na cultura popular Os Illuminati históricos tiveram variadas influências na cultura popular, muitas delas de forma satírica, humorística ou simplesmente de pura ficção. São um tema recorrente na cultura popular. As referências a essa organização aparecem em muitas obras de ficção em muitos gêneros, aparecendo na imprensa, em filmes, na televisão, em jogos de vídeo-game, em série de quadrinhos, bem como em cartões comerciais e jogos de RPG. Alguns exemplos de obras: *''Illuminatus!'' de Robert Shea e Robert Anton Wilson é uma trilogia de ficção científica publicada na década de 1970, que é considerada um clássico cult pela comunidade hacker. *Dois jogos de Steve Jackson Games são baseados no mito: Illuminati e sua versão como jogo de cartões Illuminati: New World Order. *O livro de Umberto Eco, O Pêndulo de Foucault é uma novela labiríntica sobre todo tipo de sociedades secretas, incluindo os Illuminati e os Rosacruzes. *''Deus Ex, um vídeogame considerado revolucionário na época de seu lançamento, apresenta os Illuminati como a facção que invisivelmente deteve poder sobre a humanidade até o início do século XXI (o jogo se passa na década de 2050). Sua sequência, ''Deus Ex: Invisible War, apresenta os Illuminati num papel mais ativo, tendo ganho o poder novamente após o colapso mundial que é um dos três finais possíveis no primeiro jogo. *O livro de Dan Brown, Anjos e Demônios (título em inglês: Angels and Demons, título em alemão: Illuminati, em holandês: Het Bernini Mysterie), é sobre uma ordem dos Illuminati que planeja um golpe contra a Igreja Católica Romana. O livro cita o movimento dos Illuminati como tendo sido fundado por Galileu Galilei e outros, como uma reação do Iluminismo contra suposta perseguição da Igreja Católica. *Os Illuminati foram apresentados em alguns episódios da série animada ''Gárgulas'' (Gargoyles, no original) dos Estúdios Walt Disney, nos quais desempenham um papel secundário. *O Principia Discordia, o infame livro sagrado do discordianismo, inclui os Illuminati como uma das forças Greyface que se opõem aos discordianos. *O filme de Simon West, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, de 2001, apresenta um grupo de maus elementos da alta sociedade que se intitulam Illuminati e que desenvolveram um plano para governar o mundo. Eles e o pai de Lara Croft afirmam que os Illuminati existiram por milénios com essa finalidade. O filme mostra o Olho que tudo vê como um objeto capaz de dar a quem o possuisse controlar o tempo. *A trama de Street Fighter III gira em torno de uma organização que se auto-intitula Illuminati e que pretende criar uma nova utopia. *Nos quadrinhos da DC Comics, o vilão Vandal Savage é dito ser o fundador dos Illuminati. *Nos quadrinhos da Marvel, os principais líderes de grupos de heróis (Homem de Ferro, Professor X, Doutor Estranho, Namor, Reed Richards e Raio Negro formam um grupo secreto chamado Illuminati, destinado a controlar o destino dos superseres. *A banda alemã de Heavy Metal "Gamma Ray" lança em 2001 o álbum No World Order com referências explícitas à Ordem dos Illuminati. *A banda de Heavy Metal americana Agent Steel lança o álbum "Order of the Iluminatti". *O novo livro de Dan Brown, O Símbolo Perdido (The Last Symbol), se passa de acordo com os maçons e illuminati e "o grande segredo". *Em Resident Evil 4, o protagonista Leon S. Kennedy enfrenta uma seita secreta chamada "Los Illuminados" que querem infectar toda a população mundial e dominar o mundo. *No filme "A Lenda do Tesouro Perdido" com Nicolas Cage, fala sobre uma caçada moderna ao tesouro. Benjamin Franklin Gates passou a vida inteira em busca do tesouro dos Cavaleiros Templários, conhecido por ser um dos mais valiosos tesouros da história. Por seis gerações sua família estava a procura do tesouro. Nesse filme também são citados os Iluminati. Referências #↑ The European Illuminati by Vernon L. Stauffer, hosted on the Grand Lodge of British Columbia & Yukon website (hereafter BC&Y). #↑a' 'b' 'c' A Bavarian Illuminati Primer Compiled by Trevor W. McKeown hosted BC&Y #↑ ''Angels & Demons Causing Serious Controversy - 5/17/09 - Fresno News — abc30.com. Abclocal.go.com (2009-05-17). Página visitada em 2009-07-08. #↑ Barkun, Michael. A Culture of Conspiracy: Apocalyptic Visions in Contemporary America, Comparative Studies in Religion and Society, University of California Press, 2003, #↑ Illuminati News website: The Secret Order of the Illuminati (A Brief History of the Shadow Government) #↑ The Bush Family and their Illuminati Rituals #↑ The Barack Obama Illuminati Connection #↑ Makow Ph.D, H: Illuminati: The Cult that Hijacked the World, BookSurge Publishing, 2008, ISBN 1439211485 #↑ Springmeier, F: Blood Lines of the Illuminati, Ambassador House, 1998, ISBN 0966353323 #↑ The Illuminati Order Homepage #↑ Official website of The Illuminati Order #↑ *Orden Illuminati Consejo Central México Bibliografia *1911 Encyclopædia Britannica: "Illuminati" *''America's Secret Establishment: An Introduction to the Order of Skull & Bones'' — Antony C. Sutton (Trine Day, LLC, 2003) *''Die Korrespondenz des Illuminatenordens''. vol. 1, 1776-81, ed. Reinhard Markner, Monika Neugebauer-Wölk e Hermann Schüttler. - Tübingen, Max Niemeyer, 2005. - ISBN 3-484-10881-9 *''Proof of a Conspiracy Against all the Religions and Governments of Europe'' — Robinson, John A.M. (New York, 1798) *''Grand Acquisitors'' - John L. Hess - ISBN 0-395-18013-9 *alt.illuminati FAQ (http://anti-masonry.info/alt.illuminati_FAQ.html) *Os Iluminados da Baviera - (Texto de Carlos Raposo em http://www.artemagicka.com/artigos/lluminati.htm) *''A Ditadura Derrotada'' - Elio Gaspari, Companhia das Letras, 576p. *René Chandelle, Au-delà des Anges et Démons, le secret des Illuminati et la grande conspiration mondiale, Éditions Exclusif, 2006. ISBN 2848910542 *Marie-France Etchegoin, Frédéric Lenoir, Code Da Vinci : l’enquête, éd. Robert Laffont, coll. Points P1484, Paris, 2006. *René Le Forestier, Les illuminés de Bavière et la Franc-maçonnerie allemande, 1915, réédité en 2001 par Archè, Milan (Les illuminés de Bavière et la Franc-maçonnerie allemande) *Monika Neugebauer-Wölk, Hermann Schüttler, Die Korrespondenz des Illuminatenordens vol. 1, 1776-81, Éd. Reinhard Markner, Tübingen, Max Niemeyer, 2005. ISBN 3-484-10881-9 *Jean Racine, Abrégé de l’histoire de Port Royal, 1767, rééd. 1994, Éd. de la Table Ronde, Petite Collection Vermillon, Paris. ISBN 2-7103-0604-2. Fait allusion aux événements de l’abbaye de Maubuisson. *John Robison, Proofs Of A Conspiracy. ISBN 0944379699 *Pierre-André Taguieff, La foire aux Illuminés : Ésotérisme, théorie du complot, extrémisme, Éditions Mille et une Nuits, 2005. ISBN 2842059255 *Werner Gerson, Le Nazisme société secrète, éd. J'ai lu / L'Aventure mystérieuse N°A267. L’auteur cite les illuminés de Bavière. *Jean-Pierre-Louis de Luchet, Marquis de la Roche du Maine, Essai sur la Secte des Illuminés, Londres, 1789. *BARON, André: [http://gallica.bnf.fr/document?O=N0109840 Les Sociétés Secrètes, leur crime depuis les initiés d'Isis jusqu'aux Francs-Maçons modernes]. *CAMACHO, Santiago: La conspiración de los illuminati, La Esfera de los Libros, 2006, ISBN 84-9734-440-5. *KOCH, Paul: Illuminati. Barcelona (España): Planeta, 2004, ISBN 84-08-05568-2. *LUCHET, Marquis de: Essay on the Sect of the Illuminati, January 1789. *MARTÍNEZ OTERO, Luis Miguel: Los illuminati: la trama y el complot. Obelisco, 2005. Ver também *Despotismo esclarecido Ligações externas *Texto sobre o Illuminati *Ceticismo Aberto: O Mundo das Teorias de Conspiração *Superinteressante: Illuminati, os soldados da Nova Ordem